Jokerfied Trio of Terror
by CastielsDemon
Summary: Joker, Nurse Joker, and Police Joker are all individuals causing some mayhem....nothing new there :D. Rated T as some strong language.


'Hehehe Ha...Hahaha. It's all part of the plan...'  
An almighty explosion sounded, lighting up the night sky in a fury of red,orange and yellow flames - black smoke starting to dim the moon and star's raybeams of light as raindrops fell to the pavement crashing in rhythm to the firey explosion.

The Joker giggled excitedly - bouncing up and down - his purple coat flying up with him with every jump, as he glanced towards the other two figures that were beside him.  
One of them - which stood to the right hand side of the Joker - wore a navy blue police uniform sporting army medals and the Gotham City Police Department patch badge on the upper arm, a rifle dangling by his side - scars etched almost symmetrically either side of his pale silk lips but at present were covered by the shadow of a hard, blue and black police hat.  
The other figure - which was planted on Joker's left hand side - wore a pristine white nurse gown with pink lacing on the collar and sleeves. The figure wore a auberny, orange wig whilst his face was masked with white greasepaint, black charcoal which surrounded his deep brown eyes, and crimson red lipstick that smeared across his lips and onto scars that were also resting on either side of the mouth.

'Heyyyyyyyyyyy I was supposed to blow that hospital up...'sighed Nurse Joker, taking a look at the detonator that rested in his grimy hands.

'You silly billy. As if I would give YOU the real detonator to play with...anyway you wouldn't be able to blow up anything anyways...' exclaimed Joker grinning from ear to ear.

'Why nottttt?'

'Because every shiny thing that we pass, you just HAVE to check out your reflection and sort that disgusting wig out...Hahaha that why MEN do heavy jobs, and not pathetic WOMEN....like YOU hehehehehe hahahahaha!!!'

'Heyyyyyyyyyy Joker, I'm not a woman...'  
'Are too!'  
'Am NOT!'  
'Are toooo Miss Pretty Polly!'  
'AM NOT!!!.....'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
A almighty shout arose from a few yards away. Police Joker stared towards them, gun slightly raised, anger and tension filling up his already harsh face.

'Whoa jeez....can't anybody have a laugh?' Nurse Joker smiled.

'Yes but at other people's expense, not MINE! Jesus Christ....' Police Joker walked away from them, cursing under his breath.

'Something's bugging Mistah Scarface over there...' Joker questioned.  
'Heh maybe its cause he didn't get to blow up that stupid hospital...'

'Well then he can join the same club I'm in' Nurse Joker remarked - resulting in a painful slap against his head, causing his wig to fall into a dirty, rain-clogged puddle.  
'Awwwwww man.....'

The Joker looked at Nurse Joker, trying to surpress a laugh that was fuelling in his veins and trying to get out. He fidgeted and his face twitched as he tryed to control himself - but in the end it just had to come out!  
'Hehehehe......ha...hahaha......HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!'  
The Joker slapped his legs and jumped up and down in fits of giggles and chuckles as he pointed at Nurse Joker.

'Quit it Joker....its not funny' Nurse Joker moaned as he proceeded to pick the grimy, putrid, wig out of the puddle, spalshing water on his I BELIEVE IN HARVEY DENT badge pinned to his uniform as he did so.

Suddenly Police Joker appeared in front of the psychotic nurse, snatching the wig and ramming it hard, down onto Nurse Joker's already hurting head.

'Can you both get on with the job now?' he asked, looking towards the Joker and Nurse Joker. They both nodded whilst giggling under their breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the trio turned to face the devasting chaos that they had created, they heard distant flutters in the wind. Pitch black night had invaded and the heavy rain began to send armed forces in the way of thunder towards Gotham.

'Hoo hehehe...... hes hereeee.....' The Joker chuckled. 'The hunny babe Batman is finally HERE!'  
Joker rubbed his hands together, muttering sweet laughs under his breath as Nurse Joker and Police Joker darted thier eyes in all directions to look for the shadow of the Caped Crusader.

All of a sudden, without warning, a giant black cape which wrapped itself around a masked hero, decended in front of the three deranged princes of Crime.

'BATMAN!' Police Joker screamed, scrambling to pick up his rifle that layed on the floor - a sharp Batarang stopped him, knocking the rifle away.

Batman ran towards Police Joker like a hungry wolf, ignoring the giggles of Joker and Nurse Joker - whipping out a long piece of universal cable from his utility belt.  
He wrapped the cable around Police Joker's arms and legs in a flash, causing the maniac to fall to the floor, grunting and snarling as he hit the pavement.

Batman turned around quickly, noticing Joker and Nurse Joker standing....staring at him - two psycotic figures against one Dark knighted hero.

'Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!' smiled Nurse Joker, taking his wig off and ruffaling his scarred fingers through greasy mould-green hair.

The Dark Knight directed his gaze towards Joker - the main man...the main leader....the main villian.

'How did you do this Joker? Tell me....'

'Well you see...' Joker giggled before being interrupted.

'TELL ME!!!!!!!!!'

'Keep your skintight suit on Batman . .. jeez hehe I was just about to say....I dont know! I woke up on morning, looked outside and.....TADA here these two gorgeous creatures were...causing destruction and madness in my city....My Agents of Chaos bringing just that little part of...heh...order in Gotham'

'I agree Mistah J!!' Nurse Joker shouted before being covered by a large black meshed net that had propelled itself out of Batman's belt.

'Two down, one to go Joker. Don't make me have to kill you....' Batman sighed.

'Why would you want to kill me Batsy?.......Hehe...We complete each other'

'ENOUGH! I've heard this before remember in our little cosy chat in the Police Station??'

'Ahh yes' Joker said with pride. 'I remember....I'd never forget any words with you Batman...heh hehehehe'

Before Batman could get a word in he heard scratching noises coming from behind him. He spinned around and saw Police Joker standing upright - cables falling lifelss on the floor - with a stanless steel blade in his hand. Of course.....The Joker's favorite weapon. Why didn't he realise that sooner?  
He noticed that Police Joker had the powerful, brutal rifle in his hand propped up, ready to take psychotic aim and fire  
BANG! One bullet hit his arm bouncing off his suit and onto the floor as another bullet missed him and hit the ground.  
And then suddenly something was placed on his head - something cold, wet and rotten in smell. That was before Batman quickly escaped - unable to take any more bullets....any more pain and violence. He would have to deal with them soon - before they wreacked immense damage over Gotham City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batman landed in a seclueded alley, filled with thin smog as he tried to rest from his previous encounter from the trio of Joker's. He paced the alley trying to figure out how the hell this could of happened.  
That was when suddenly he glanced at himself and his reflection in a deep puddle that lay by the side of the alley.  
On top of his head an object rested - something that Batman had forgotten was put on him before his escape...It was a damp aubern wig - property of the insane scarified nurse - with a calling Joker card hanging from the base of the wig.

On its slimy, red, glossy card back it read - **The Agents of Chaos have arrived....The insanity of the Joker has placed its mark on Gotham - but always remember Batman - We are not monsters just always ahead of the curve!**


End file.
